Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Do
by Rosa-19
Summary: Ron y Hermione vivían un matrimonio, feliz lleno de amor, y cariño. Hasta que el día de su aniversario las cosas comenzaron a cambiar...Ron recibirá el peor regalo de aniversario de toda su vida, lo cual lo llevara a tomar decisiones equivocadas... o no tan equivocadas... porque... Mentir es lo mas divertido que puede hacer una Chica sin quitarse la ROPA...
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCION

Después de la batalla, todos intentaron de una u otra forma lograr obtener la felicidad que se les habían arrebato.

A todos los Weasley les costo un enorme trabajo superar la crisis en la que se encontraban por la muerte de Fred.

Molly Weasley era la que estaba en una depresión inmensa, pero supo de alguna forma superarla. Pues sabia que ella era el sustento de esa gran familia, y no podía olvidarse de sus demás hijos, que al igual que ella estaban tristes por la muerte de Fred.

Pronto pasó el trago amargo de la batalla y las muertes de los seres queridos que se llevo, y dio paso a una gran tranquilidad y paz, que hace mucho no había en el mundo mágico. Claro que seguían habiendo mortifagos sueltos, que aun no se lograban capturar, pero eso no impidió a que rehicieran sus vidas.

Ginny Weasley volvió a Hogwarts, para terminar con sus estudios. Mas tarde entro en el equipo de Quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead, como cazadora.

Cinco años después de la batalla, Ginny dio el gran paso, y se caso con Harry Potter.

Harry Potter tras la fama que obtuvo por vencer al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, decidió aceptar la oferta de el ministro (Kingsley Shacklebolt se volvió el nuevo ministro, después de que el Ministerio de Magia fue recuperado), e ingreso inmediatamente a la Academia de Aurores, convirtiéndose en el jefe del departamento de Aurores, junto a su mano derecha (como así llamaba cariñosamente) Ron Weasley, mejor amigo, ahora cuñado. Claro también arreglo su situación con Ginny, y volvieron a ser novios, para mas tarde casarse con ella.

Hermione Granger, después de haber encontrado a sus padres, decidió no separarse de ellos hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para continuar con su preparación academica. Ella y Ginny volvieron a Hogwarts. Cuando salió de Hogwarts se preparo para ingresar al departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Magica, para poder continuar con la protección hacia todas las criaturas mágicas. Meses después de terminar Hogwarts Ron Weasley le propuso matrimonio.

Ron Weasley, con la ayuda de Hermione (su novia) logro superar de alguna manera la perdida de Fred, para poder seguir con su sueño y ayudar a George en la tienda de bromas. Al igual que Harry acepto la propuesta del Ministro, y entro a la Academia de Aurores.

Tras haber estado un año sin Hermione, solo viéndola en las salidas a Hogsmeade, decidió que no quería estar más tiempo sin ella, proponiéndole matrimonio. Actualmente van a cumplir tres años de casados…


	2. CAPITULO 1: ANIVERSARIO

CAPITULO 1: ANIVERSARIO

Estaba lloviznando aquella fría noche de verano en Londres. Cada individuo de aquella calle se refugiaba en sus viejas sombrillas, algunos esperando a que algún taxi se detuviera y poder retornar a casa después de un pesado día de trabajo.

Pero ese no era el caso de un chico pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en la barra de algún bar muggle. Con la mirada distante, los ojos ensombrecidos, tratando de aclarar su mente con un vaso de whisky. Aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera conseguirlo, y es que no sabia si estaba cometiendo un error, aunque lo mas seguro era que si. En su vida ya había cometido muchos errores, y por que no agregar uno más a la lista.

A lo lejos podía distinguir el ligero sonido de la música que estaban tocando en aquel lugar. No era un bar de mala muerte, como su madre solía llamarlos, sino todo lo contrario, era un bar tranquilo, donde la gente solo iba a despejar su mente.

De pronto una figura masculina se le acerco. Era un hombre alto, con barba surcada en canas, portaba lentes de media luna, que le recordaron mucho a Dumbledore, camisa blanca y un mandil en la cintura –Seguramente algún empleado–

-Disculpe. Gusta algo más. –Dijo aquel hombre con cierta angustia, por el joven pelirrojo, quien ya llevaba más de cinco vasos.

-Si. Me gustaría que dejara la botella esta vez. –Dijo aquel pelirrojo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Disculpe la indiscreción, pero creo que esta bebiendo demasiado. Tal vez lo que a usted en verdad le apetece es charlar con alguien. Mi nombre es Brad…

-Creo que tiene razón. Ponerme ebrio no aclararía más mi mente. –Soltó un largo suspiro y agrego. –Soy Ron

-Un gusto Ron. Si usted gusta, puede contarme lo que le sucede, y tal vez podría darle un buen concejo.

-Gracias. Pero creo que muchos hombres ya se han desahogado con usted ¿no? De que serviría si le cuento lo que me pasa.

-Si, varios hombres me han confiado sus problemas. Pero le aseguro que en cuanto me cuente se sentirá mejor.

-Dudo mucho que me sienta mucho mejor. Soy un completo imbécil. He cometido un gran error. No a quien quiero engañar, he cometido muchísimos errores… -Dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

-Mire por que no se tranquiliza, y me cuenta que es lo que le pasa.

-Es que por donde puedo empezar. Es una larga historia…

-Por el principio, ¿Qué le parece? Y tengo tiempo de sobra para escucharlo.

-Bueno vera…

_MESES ANTES…_

Hermione Granger se encontraba en su oficina en el departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Estaba reflexionando en los tres maravillosos años que había estado al lado del hombre al que más amaba en el mundo. Era increíble como apenas había salido de Hogwarts, Ron le propuso matrimonio, claro que a ella le cayó de sorpresa, pero con una enorme sonrisa acepto. No podía ser mas feliz en la vida, aunque claro a su felicidad le hacia falta tener un hijo, pero ella y Ron consideraron que era muy apresurado.

Estaba ansiosa por ver que era lo que Ron tenia planeado para su tercer aniversario. Pues lo había visto muy misterioso desde hace dos semanas que regreso de una misión con Harry. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, pues normalmente Ron no era tan misterioso, pues cuando de una sorpresa se trataba, siempre acababa metiendo la pata, y ella descubría todo.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera había oído cuando habían tocado a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Hola Hermione. Pasaba por aquí y pensé, _"¿Qué estaría haciendo mi mejor amiga en su oficina a la hora del almuerzo?_" Así que como yo soy tu mejor amigo, casi tu hermano, decidí sacarte de aquí para ir almorzar. ¿Que opinas?

-Que gracioso Harry, pero es que quería terminar con unos informes, ya sabes para no salir tan tarde. A Ron no le gusta que trabaje tanto.

-A nadie Hermione. No entiendo como después de tanto tiempo, aun te sigues obsesionando con tanto trabajo. No, y no me mires así Hermione, sabes que es verdad.

-Harry, sabes que ante todo esta el trabajo.

-¿Por sobre tu familia y amigos…?

-No, claro que no. Pero… Vamos Harry, ya me conoces.

-Si, tienes razón. Pero le prometí a Ron, que te sacaría para ir a almorzar. Así que…

-Ah entonces no pasabas por aquí, por casualidad.

-Bueno… yo… Esta bien, lo admito, le prometí a Ron, que te sacaría de tu oficina para que comas algo.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo. Solo espérame un momento, para guardar estos papeles.

-Así me gusta. Y dime, ¿que tienen preparado para mañana?

-No lo se, ya conoces a Ron, le encanta sorprenderme. Aunque últimamente ha estado muy distante. No sabes nada al respecto o ¿si Harry?

-La verdad… no, Ron no me ha dicho nada. Aunque si me lo preguntas es raro que Ron actué distante contigo. Tal vez lo hace para sorprenderte, ya sabes que no es muy bueno con las sorpresas, siempre acabas descubriéndolo.

-Puede ser. ¿Y que tal todo con Ginny? ¿Cómo le va en el quipo?

-Bien, solo que llega muy cansada de los entrenamientos, con eso de que ya va a empezar la temporada.

-Si, conociendo a Ginny, debe de estar muy estresada. Pero deberías apoyarla…

-¡Hermione! Yo si la apoyo.

-Y lo sé, Harry. Pero sabes como es, y lo que más necesita ahora es que tu la consientas.

-¿La consienta?

Hermione rodo los ojos, no podía creer que después de tantos años, Harry siguiera siendo un despistado en los temas del amor. –Si Harry, tú me entiendes. O ¿quieres que te lo explique?

-¡Ah! No, así déjalo. Quieres.

-En fin, vámonos ¿no? pues ya guarde mis cosas, y ahora quiero comer.

-Si, vamos.

La mañana había pasado como cualquier otra, el sol ya estaba cubriendo gran parte de las calles de Londres. La gran mayoría de la gente salía de su trabajo para tomar un pequeño refrigerio.

En una tienda muy colorida del Callejon Diagon, se encontraban dos chicos pelirrojos hablando muy animadamente.

-Entonces Ronnie, ¿que harás para mañana? O me vas a decir que mi queridísima cuñadita por fin se dio cuenta de con quien esta casada y ya te pidió el divorcio. –Dijo George con una gran sonrisa, al ver la expresión de desconcierto y molestia de su hermano menor.

-Muy gracioso. Claro que no, Hermione y yo nos amamos, y nunca nos separaremos. La amo más que a mi propia vida, es la bolita de luz en mí…

-Ya vas a empezar de cursi, hermanito. Odio esa nueva faceta de ti ¿Sabes?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cuál faceta…? Si lo que te digo es la verdad. Apoco tu no eres romántico con Angelina, eso explicaría el porque no te quiere. Pobre, la compadezco. No, que bueno que se da cuenta, así ella se desase de ti ¿no?

-¡Oye! No metas a Angie en esto. Pero sabes que tengo razón. Desde que te casaste estas bien domadito por Hermione, y te has vuelto un cursi-romántico.

-¡Claro que no! Tú estas casado, de seguro también eres un cursi…

-No, yo no soy cursi y mucho menos me han doma… –En ese momento un patronus con la forma de un león entro en el establecimiento, y ablando con la voz de Angelina dijo.

_-¡George Weasley! A ver a que hora te dignas a llegar a la casa, te estoy esperando desde hace media hora. ¡Te quiero aquí en cinco minutos! O tendré que ir por ti_. –Dicho aquello el patronus se disolvió hasta desaparecer completamente.

-Si claro, tu domado, hay por favor. ¡El gran George Weasley, jamás será domado por una mujer! Y mucho menos por su esposa… –Dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Muy gracioso Ronnie. Bueno, tal vez cuando uno esta enamorado se deja domar un poquito. Pero que quede claro que sigo teniendo el control de la relación.

-George ya pasaron tres minutos, de los cinco que te dio Angelina.

-¡Por Merlín! Ya me voy, adiós Ron. Suerte con lo de tu sorpresa. Cierra cuando te vallas.

-Si, no te preocupes. Te queda un minuto.

-¡Demonios! –Dicho eso George se desapareció, provocando una gran carcajada en Ron.

Ron decidió acomodar algunas cajas, pues a pesar de que ya no trabajaba con George, le seguía ayudando en la tienda. De cierta forma era algo que le había prometido a su hermano.

Aún no tenia nada planeado para su tercer aniversario con Hermione, y consideraba que ella merecía algo muy especial. Pero siempre que tenía algo ella lo acababa descubriendo, y el sorprendido resultaba siendo él.

Aunque no podía pensar claro, ya que se sentía muy mal cada que oía esos comentarios de que Hermione y Robert, eran un gran equipo y bla bla bla.

Robert Gibbon era el compañero de Hermione en el Ministerio, a pesar de que Hermione era la jefa de su departamento, Robert era algo mas que su empleado, era algo así como el subjefe, ya que cuando Hermione no esta, el puede tomar las decisiones.

Y si, lo admitía, después de tres años de casados el estaba completamente celoso. Y no era para menos, si tan solo Hermione se diera cuenta de la forma en la que Robert la miraba, se daría cuenta que esta loco por ella. Pero tal vez Harry tenía razón, y eran alucinaciones suyas. Era por eso que desde que vio a Robert lanzándole miradas a Hermione antes de su ultima misión, había decidido alejarse un poco de Hermione, para evitar que el explotara y terminaran peleando. No le gustaría pelearse con Hermione cuando iba a ser su aniversario.

Ron termino de arreglar el papeleo que George tenia en su oficina, acomodo unas cuantas cajas más y se fue a su casa. Tal vez Hermione ya estaba ahí, y le encantaría pasar un tiempo a solas con ella. Estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando una nutria plateada entro y después de dar algunas vueltas por la oficina de George, dijo con la voz de Hermione.

_-Mi amor, no me esperes. Me voy a quedar a ver algunos trámites con Robert. Espero no tardarme demasiado. Te amo… –_Ron no podía creerlo, Hermione se iba a quedar hasta tarde, y con Robert. Bueno el confiaba en su esposa, y sabia que lo único que iban a ser era trabajar.

Hermione estaba sumamente cansada, había visto un montón de trámites con Robert. Pero por fin había llegado a casa. Lo único que quería era dormir, y tal vez tomar un café o un té.

Abrió la puerta de la casa que compartía con Ron, y de inmediato sintió la calidez de su hogar. Dejo sus cosas en el sofá y se fue directo a la cocina, no había ruido alguno, así que imagino que Ron ya estaría durmiendo.

Se preparo un té, y se lo tomo mientras revisaba algunos papeles que le habían faltado. No quería que nada se interpusiera para que ella llegara temprano mañana a la casa

Después de un rato ya se sentía sumamente cansada, así que decidió que ya era hora de irse a la cama. Entro a su recamara con mucho sigilo, para no despertar a Ron, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al momento en el que entro. Su cama estaba completamente vacía y tendida. No había rastro de Ron alguno. Así que imagino que tal vez Ron aún no llegaba.

Encendió la luz, y se fue directamente al baño, se quito su túnica de trabajo, poniendo en su lugar un cómodo camisón, que Ginny le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Después de lavar sus dientes y cepillar su cabello, decidió que era hora de dormir, pero algo no estaba bien. Se empezó a preocupar, pues por lo general Ron no se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde. Fue entonces que se oyó el ruido de la chimenea, fue a la sala y vio como Ron se sacudía el resto de cenizas de su camisa, estaba completamente desalineado, la camisa estaba desfajada y su cabello ligeramente alborotado.

-¿Acabas de llegar? –Dijo Hermione en un intento fallido por que su tono de voz no revelara lo molesta que estaba.

-¡Hermione! Me asustaste. Creí que llegarías tarde…

-Y si lo hice. Es más de la una de la mañana Ronald. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Este… en la tienda, George me pidió que acomodara unos papeles y me quede dormido –Mintió. En realidad no se había dormido, solo estaba reflexionando acerca de la relación de Hermione con Robert, y acerca de lo que le prepararía a Hermione mañana. Ya lo tenía planeado, iría por ella a su oficina con un gran ramo de violetas –las flores preferidas de Hermione– para después llevarla a cenar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de mundo muggle, así no los molestarían con preguntas. Para terminar la gran noche, irían a su recamara y harían el amor hasta acabar completamente agotados. Consideraba que era una buena idea pues desde que había partido a la misión hace mas de tres semanas, no habían compartido un momento de intimidad de verdad.

-¿Seguro? ¿No me estarás escondiendo algo?

-¿Qué? Claro que no linda, y ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Ronald no me cambies de tema. ¿En realidad donde estabas?

-Ya te dije Hermione. Mira no voy a pelear contigo, mañana es nuestro aniversario y no quiero que estemos enojados.

-Si, lo siento Ron. No quise…

-No te preocupes. Ven vámonos a dormir. –Ron le extendió la mano y juntos se fueron a la recamara. En cuanto entraron, la idea de esperar hasta mañana para estar juntos le pareció una tontería, tal vez podía adelantarle la sorpresa un poquito.

Se detuvo en seco, logrando que girase a verlo, en cuanto vio sus hermosos ojos, no lo pudo resistir y se lanzo a besarla. Lenta y pausadamente, aunque pronto la necesidad hizo acto de presencia, besándose cada vez con más vehemencia. Ron empezó a besarle el cuello mientras Hermione soltaba un pequeño gemido, logrando la excitación de Ron.

Pronto la ropa empezó a sobrar. Ron recostó delicadamente a Hermione en la cama, mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo con una necesidad urgente y a la vez con temor, como la primera vez que lo hizo, Hermione se deshizo de la camisa de Ron arrojándola en alguna parte de la habitación. Ron empezó a besar una vez más su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su escote. Pronto se hicieron uno solo, y Ron comenzó a moverse lentamente sin dejar de besar los dulces labios de Hermione, mientras tanto ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo de Ron, el cual ya se encontraba un poco húmedo por el sudor. Con mucho pesar rompió aquel beso que estaban compartiendo, solo para que una vez más mirara aquellos ojos cafés, que lo hacían amarla cada vez más. Ron acaricio su mejilla, mientras susurraba un dulce _"Te Amo"_

-Yo también Te Amo. Mas que la primera vez…

A la mañana siguiente Ron se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, pues tenia que preparar algunas cosas para la cena, entre ellas estaba la reservación del restaurante. Pues era un restaurante muy codiciado, y las mesas solían llenarse todas las noches, era por eso que había decidido reservar una, antes que no hubiera otra opción.

Así que sin más preámbulos y sin hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a Hermione, quien dormía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, quizá por la noche que habían pasado juntos, o por que estaba soñando con él o simplemente por el hecho de que están juntos, lo cual lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se ducho, se cambio y muy cuidadosamente le dio un beso a Hermione en la frente, para luego mas tarde desaparecerse.

Unos minutos después de que Ron se fuera, Hermione despertó sola, no se explicaba la razón por la cual Ron se había ido tan temprano, pues el no era de los que solían llegar temprano o irse de esa manera sin despedirse y mucho menos siendo su aniversario. Se sentía frustrada, pues pensaba que tal vez Ron si estaba molesto por algo de lo cual ella no tenía la menor idea, aunque de inmediato deshizo esa idea de su mente. Ron no podía estar molesto con ella, de serlo así no hubieran hecho el amor.

Mejor decidió levantarse con un poco de pesar de la cama, darse una ducha rápida para luego irse a la oficina.

Toda la mañana Hermione, estuvo pensando en que era lo que le tenía planeado Ron, pues Harry había ido para felicitarla y le dijo que Ron había pedido permiso para salir temprano. Lo cual significaba que tenía una sorpresa por su aniversario, y esa idea la hacia emocionarse, como cuando fue su primer aniversario, en el cual Ron le había hecho una cena, había puesto la casa en penumbras, alumbrada solamente con velas, había sido muy romántico aquella noche, e incluso había puesto música para que bailaran, sabiendo que él no era un muy buen bailarín.

Tenía planeado terminar todo el papeleo restante para salir temprano, y así ponerse un lindo vestido, que le había regalado Luna, y que no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo, pero no contaba con…

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola Robert. ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, algo así. Veras, el comité esta pidiendo los papeles para el caso del elfo de la familia Roudwook. Y lo necesitan para mañana a primera hora, así que tenemos que terminarlos.

-¿Qué? Pero es que hoy tengo… bueno no importa. Tal vez si nos apuramos, pueda llegar…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada, olvídalo. Bueno ¿que te parece si comenzamos?

-Me parece bien. Recuerda que esta familia tiene muchos problemas y multas, por maltrato a criaturas mágicas.

-Si. Es increíble que todavía haya familias que tengan ideas tan…

-Conservadoras y ridículas.

-Exacto. Te sorprenderías si te dieras cuenta la cantidad de familias que pensaban y piensan como Voldemort.

-No puedo creer que han pasado cuatro años de la caída de Voldemort, y todavía hay gente con sus creencias, respecto a los san… perdón, a los hijos de muggles.

-No te preocupes, no me avergüenzo de tener padres muggles.

-No, yo no quise que tu…

-Olvídalo, no pasa nada. Mejor hay que empezar ¿no?

-Tienes razón. Empecemos entonces.

Ron ya tenía todo preparado para esa gran noche, nada podía salir mal. Ni siquiera el hecho de que tal vez Hermione estuviera trabajando, pues lo tenía decidido, si ella aun no terminaba se la llevaría a la fuerza, así tuviera que llevársela cargando. Trato de buscar las violetas más hermosas que había en la florería, y sabia que Hermione se emocionaría mucho.

-Hola Ron. Pensé que estarías ocupado con la sorpresa. –Dijo Harry en cuanto vio a Ron entrar al ministerio.

-Y así es Harry. Solo que como conozco a Hermione, debe seguir trabajando. Así que la raptare.

-Bueno, pues te deseo suerte con eso colega. Conociendo a Hermione de seguro no va a querer, y hasta puede hechizarte. Como con los canarios de sexto año ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, que horror, jamás había visto a Hermione actuar así, aunque me lo busque. Pero, vamos Harry, Hermione es mi esposa, tengo mis trucos de convencimiento.

-Esta bien, entendí, no quiero detalles. Espero que se la pasen bien hoy. Creo que después de verlos pelear durante siete años, se merecían esto. Estoy verdaderamente muy feliz por ustedes. En fin, me voy Ron, le prometí a Ginny que llegaría temprano.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana. Cuídate Harry.

-Igual tu Ron. –Harry entro en el ascensor, y Ron se puso en marcha hacia la oficina de Hermione.

Mientras tanto Hermione no podía creer que aun le faltaran cinco expedientes, la familia Roudwook si que tenía problemas al tratar al elfo.

Robert, mientras tanto no podía dejar de ver a Hermione, y esta no lo pudo dejar pasar desapercibido.

-¿Ocurre algo, Robert?

-No… bueno si…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hermione he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y no encontraba la forma…

-Me estas asustando. ¿Qué ocurre…?

-Veras, es que tu… Me gustas Hermione, me gustas mucho. Y no puedo estar cerca de ti, sin tener el impulso de besarte… –Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca se imagino que Robert tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella. No tenia la menor idea de que decirle, fue entonces que Robert se inclino hacia ella la tomo del rostro y la beso. Hermione estaba congela, no sabia que hacer, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, y dejo ver a Ron con un ramo de flores.

Ron no daba crédito a sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué significa esto? –Hermione reacciono y empujo a Robert, mirando a Ron. Pudo ver que sus ojos habían cambiado de azul cielo a un azul eléctrico por la ira.

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo… espero y les vaya gustando la trama… las cosas se iran complicando…

Un saludo a todos…


End file.
